It is well known that a conventional switched reluctance motor structure is advantageous particularly as a high-speed rotation electric motor because the switched reluctance motor structure has high mechanical durability and can be expected to provide a high degree of efficiency. For example, a conventional switched reluctance motor structure is disclosed by patent reference 1 etc. A permanent magnet motor disclosed by this patent reference 1 has a structure of including: a rotor in which each of two laminated magnetic bodies is divided into an N pole and an S pole with the magnetic bodies being arranged at a predetermined interval, and salient poles which are the N pole and the S pole are mounted to a rotating shaft with each of the salient poles being twisted by one-half the pitch; and a stator in which a magnetic body is divided into two parts in an axial direction two in such a way as to enclose the N pole and the S pole of the above-mentioned rotor, and a magnet for field magnetomotive force generation which is magnetized in the axial direction is placed between the magnetic bodies. Because such a conventional permanent magnet motor has a structure of making the salient poles of the rotor serve as magnetic poles by using the magnet disposed in the stator, it is not necessary to dispose a magnet in the rotor. Therefore, because the structure has high mechanical durability, it is suitable for a rotating electric motor ready for high-speed rotation or ultra-high-speed rotation. In patent reference 1, it is also illustrated that the stator core and the magnet have substantially the same shape.